


Red

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, SHEITH - Freeform, Shibari, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Suspension, Top Shiro (Voltron), god I love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: The red ropes crisscrossed along his skin, creating a beautiful diamond pattern that accentuated his muscles. Keith’s arms were folded behind his back, wrapped up in more rope and knot-work. There was a flush that started on his cheeks and worked its way down his neck to his chest, and his breaths were shallow.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Voltron Bingo. Sheith card: Vulnerability, NSFW card: Restraints/Bondage. Unbeta'd.

Shiro tugged on the harness, making sure that it was tight.

“Comfortable?” he asked Keith, who stared at their reflection in the mirror and nodded.

The red ropes crisscrossed along his skin, creating a beautiful diamond pattern that accentuated his muscles. Keith’s arms were folded behind his back, wrapped up in more rope and knot-work. There was a flush that started on his cheeks and worked its way down his neck to his chest, and his breaths were shallow. The bright red ropes wrapped around his thighs, accentuating his achingly hard cock.

In contrast, Shiro was fully clothed, wearing his Garrison officer uniform because he knew what it did to Keith. His new prosthetic arm floated beside his body. It had been a few months since Allura made it for him, but he was still getting used to it.

Shiro pulled up on the ropes on the back of the harness, forcing Keith to stand up on his toes. He grinned when Keith gasped, his eyes fluttering shut.

Shiro leaned down to whisper in Keith’s ear, “Keep your eyes open. Watch.”

Keith did as he was ordered, though Shiro could tell that it was a struggle.

“Good boy,” he murmured in Keith’s ear and trailed kisses down the other man’s neck. Shiro bit Keith’s shoulder, leaving a faint mark on his skin.

Shiro took his time, kissing Keith’s naked skin between the crossing of bright red ropes. He kept the other man facing the full-length mirror as his hands and mouth roamed Keith’s flesh, pinching and smoothing, biting and soothing with his tongue.

Shiro knelt on the floor at Keith’s feet.

“Spread your legs for me, Keith,” he said, and Keith obeyed immediately. Shiro tugged on the knots at Keith’s hips, forcing him to spread just a little bit wider than was comfortable, but he knew that Keith loved it. Shiro squeezed Keith’s ass, pulling the ropes aside to reveal the jewel-tipped plug Shiro had put in him before getting to work on the ropes.

Shiro tugged on the plug, slowly pulling it out of Keith’s hole, watching how Keith twitched around it. Shiro groaned at the sight, his erection straining against the black fabric of his trousers. He set the bejeweled plug on the floor beside him and stood, yanking at the closure to his uniform to free his cock. Shiro searched for the lube that they had discarded and found it on the bed behind them. He tightened the ropes on Keith’s body briefly with his floating arm, slicking his erection with the lube while Keith twisted and gasped.

“Stay still,” Shiro ordered. He lifted Keith up with his prosthesis until Keith was floating in the air by the hip restraints. He lined himself up with Keith’s twitching hole. Shiro pressed in, groaning at the sensation of being encased in delicious heat. He pulled back out and set a fast pace that had Keith crying out, his hands twitching against the ropes that bound his arms.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Keith,” Shiro ground out, gripping the ropes at Keith’s hip with his left hand. “So tight for me. Do you like how that feels?”

Keith cried out, nodding his head at Shiro’s reflection in the mirror. “Fuck, yes, Shiro, please give me more.”

“More?” Shiro asked, smirking. “As you wish.”

He began to pound into Keith in earnest, gaining momentum with the swinging motion of the ropes. When that became too difficult, he relented, lowering Keith down to settle his feet on the ground. He gave Keith the time to adjust and supported his torso, lifting up on the ropes at Keith’s back with his left hand. Shiro thrust back in to Keith again, chasing the orgasm he felt building up inside him.

His prosthetic arm floated around Keith’s body to wrap around his ignored erection. Shiro set the hand to vibrate with a thought. Keith cried out at the sudden sensation. Shiro bit back a grin. His thrusts began to falter as he crested the edge, coming inside Keith with a raspy moan. He thrust into Keith hard as he rode out his orgasm, filling him up.

Keith squirmed and tightened around Shiro, gasping at the overstimulation of the vibrating hand pumping his cock. Shiro could tell he was getting close and pulled on the ropes at Keith’s back, pulling his back flush against Shiro’s uniform jacket so he could stare into Keith’s eyes, wide with want. Shiro upped the intensity of the vibrations, overwhelming the other man. Keith came with a shudder, his glutes flexing and twitching around Shiro’s spent cock as his come splattered against the mirror in front of them.

Shiro pulled back, slowly releasing Keith from his grip and turning off his prosthetic arm’s vibrations. He tucked himself back into his trousers, doing the fastenings back up with a shaking hand. Keith slumped down with a mumbled groan, and Shiro tugged him over to the bed, making quick work of untying all the beautiful knots from around Keith’s body. They had left light impressions, a beautiful crisscrossing pattern that would stay as a reminder, for a little while.

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead and padded over to their bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the cupboard and wetting it. He cleaned Keith up, murmuring all the while what a good boy he’d been. That finished, Shiro shucked his uniform, setting the clothing on the desk chair, and crawled naked into bed with Keith. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s body and turned off the light in the room with his prosthesis, and they both fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
